Hetalia Challenge Drabbles
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Hola!, Aquí por primera vez en la parte de Hetalia D por lo menos en FF. Estos son diez drabbles de varias parejas de Hetalia, las parejas están listadas al principio del escrito. Warning: Yaoi Tb hay Hetero


Vi esto en la comunidad LJ en inglés de Hetalia y no me pude resistir a no hacerlo. ^^ También hay una versión en inglés =D!!

Obviamente Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para hacer un fanfic sin fines de lucro y por puro ocio ^^

Title: Song Drabble (10)

Author/Artist: Naoko_andre

Character(s) or Pairing(s): A looot!!:

1) HRExItalia (Kind of) 2) AustriaxHungary(Kind of again) 3) GemanyxItaly (Kind of too) 4) USAxUK

5) Canada, mention of USA 6) Japan, Korea 7) America, UK 8) Germany, Italy, Japan 9) AustriaxHungary 10) USAxUK

Rating: G to PG-13?

Warnings: Someone are... a bit stupid. Sorry, stupid music in bad time

Summary:

Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1.- Houki Hoshi (Spanish version) – Jessica Toledo

Miraba el cielo en esa noche estrellada, hoy le tocaba a él hacer la guardia así que Alemania-san dormía y, por lo tanto, se encontraba solo frente a su pequeña fogata. En lo que miraba el cielo una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y recordó… recordó esa promesa de su niñez.

"Te esperaré, lo prometo, te esperaré por siempre"- Había prometido. Su corazón aún dolía al recordar a la persona a quien había hecho esa promesa.

Los años habían pasado y nada más había sabido de Sacro Imperio Romano.

Y dolía… dolía…

Unas rebeldes lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos antes de poderlas detener. Rápidamente las limpió.

Él esperaría, por toda la eternidad, esperaría…

2.- Betethoven virus – Banya (From PIU)

Tocaba el piano con pasión, siempre le había gustado la música y últimamente su mayor vicio era Beethoven. Le calmaba, le desestresaba.

Repentinamente unos brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, pero no detuvo su melodía, siguió hasta el final.

- Austria-san, a comer-

- Gracias Hungría-

3.- Krieg – Soul Eater OST

Correr, correr, debía correr. Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes del oscuro lugar donde se había metido para evitar a sus perseguidores. Corría de Inglaterra, de América, de todos sus enemigos. Cuando llegó a un lugar seguro se dejó caer en el piso, abatido.

No había podido luchar nada, Alemania-san le había dicho que huyese al ver su inutilidad.

- "Ve a un lugar seguro y espérame ahí"-

- "Pero Alemania-san…."-

- "No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ganaremos y cuando lo hagamos, iré por ti"-

Y él había creído, al igual que cuando era pequeño, había creído…

4.- Seven things i hate about you – Myley Cirus

Se sentó en sofá de su sala, masajeándose la frente, intentando aplacar el dolor de cabeza. Miro por la ventana, intentando distraerse, pero nada…

- Estúpido Alfred-

Siempre tan imprudente, queriendo ser el héroe… Y por eso hoy le habían herido de gravedad en la guerra. Por más que había razonado con él, no había querido ir al hospital, y al final habían terminado discutiendo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas…

- Baka- Lo peor es que aún así lo amaba.

5.- Here i am – Camp rock

Callado, tímido y amable; así era él, así lo habían casi obligado a ser, siempre alabando las hazañas de su hermano mayor América, siempre intentando dar lo mejor para ser notado.

Pero nadie lo notaba. ¡Por el amor de Dios ni siquiera su osito lo hacía! Y si le hablaban pensaban que era el idiota de US. Odiaba todo eso.

Pero hoy no, hoy era su día de destacar, de dar su opinión y de empezar a ser reconocido… si no se hacía valer ahora no sería nunca.

Sí, hoy daría su opinión en la reunión…

- Eh… disculpen…- todos lo miraron y… y…

Colapsó.

Quizá mañana…

6.- Bird – Gravitation OST

Se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su hogar, viendo uno de los libros que Italia-kun le había regalado sobre arte italiano. Realmente estaba sorprendido, todo era muy bello. El timbre sonó repentinamente.

Que extraño, no esperaba a nadie.

Se puso de pie para atender a la puerta, dejando el libro abierto sobre la silla.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, camino a la puerta, escuchó a alguien cantando… se extrañó, pues la voz no le sonó para nada conocida.

Abrió finalmente la puerta y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

- Japón!!- su hermano Korea entró y lo abrazó, él era quien estaba cantando y… lo hacía bastante bien…

- ¡¡Tecnología Coreana!!- dijo mostrando el pequeño micrófono oculto cuando Japón le preguntó. Se lo tendió y a Japón le corrió una gotita.

"Made in Japan"

7.- Scream – Sac Efron

En la pequeña pantalla el joven actor cantaba mientras actuaba, la música básicamente siendo un piano, o al menos eso le parecía. ¿Por qué había terminado viendo esto? Ah sí, USA lo había llamado instándole a que viera "El último hit en películas musicales"… Basura.

Igualmente la vio hasta el final, era como una telenovela hecha musical… Basura.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de su antigua colonia, le daría su más sincera opinión sobre su basura de musical.

Levantaron el auricular del otro lado, y se pudo escuchar una voz cantando la canción del final.

La voz de Alfred.

- ¿Alo?- dijo del otro lado luego de un rato, pero Arthur colgó, no podía hablar de la risa.

8.- Soulmates – Soul Ester OST

El cuerpo fornido de su aliado yacía en sus brazos, al borde de la inconsciencia y lleno de sangre, suya y del enemigo. Y de sus ojos sólo caían lágrimas.

¿Por qué no había sido de más ayuda? Si fuese más competente… Alemania-san no estaría así. Japón-san estaría con ellos y se estarían riendo, jugando.

Pero todo había salido mal, y sabía que era su culpa… por su cobardía, por su inutilidad, por…

- Italia- miro sorprendido a Ludwig- No es tu culpa, baka- y su llanto fue más fuerte.

9.- You're the music in me – Sac Efron y Vanessa Hugens

Austria sabía que ella siempre estaría allí para él, siempre había estado ahí. Incluso cuando se fue con Alemania-san, ella lo había seguido cuidando, aunque fuese a la distancia.

Ella era su inspiración, su musa, aunque ella no lo supiese. Ella era quien traía bellas melodías a su mente y a su alma. Ella le calmaba.

- Austria-san- saludó entrando a la habitación. Allí estaba su musa y, estando ella presente, empezó a tocar una melodía que pretendía expresar sus sentimientos por ella.

Cuando terminó, ella dijo:

- Es hermosa, Austria-san- y le besó de manera tierna.

10.- Don't Lie – Black eyed Peas

Podía mentir todo lo que quisiese a los demás, podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que no le importaba que Arthur lo odiase, podía escribirlo y publicarlo en el diario si quería; pero no podía mentirse a si mismo…

Y a Arthur tampoco. Por eso no había querido verlo mucho después de su independencia. Porque le dolía ver el odio y el dolor reflejados en los ojos del Británico. Y cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de llorar, pero no quería mostrar debilidad ante el rubio.

Aún así, estaba seguro de que Arthur sabía, nunca había podido mentirle.

Lo que Arthur no sabía era por qué le dolía, y él, aunque sabía, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No puedes detener el amor.

Hope you liked them... any corrections in my English or in my Spanish, say it plz! That way you help me improve ^^!!

Hope it's understandable... _-_

I know i suck writing in English... but... Comment please!!!

Si comentan me ayudan a mejorar!! Comenten plz!!


End file.
